1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal module. More specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal module having a light source fixed to a frame.
2. Background Information
A conventional liquid crystal module having a direct back-lighting system includes a rear frame, a light reflecting sheet, a plurality of cold cathode tubes, an optical sheet, a liquid crystal panel and a bezel. The light reflecting sheet is provided inside the rear frame. The cold cathode tube is provided over the light reflecting sheet. The cold cathode tube is bent in a U shape. The optical sheet and the liquid crystal panel are disposed above the cold cathode tube. Edges of the liquid crystal panel are held down from above with the bezel.
With the conventional liquid crystal module, each of the cold cathode tubes is fixed in place with a single, large, common lamp socket. The lamp socket is made of silicone rubber. Each of the lamp sockets is attached to both ends of each of the U-shaped cold cathode tubes, and fitted into each of groove-shaped openings formed in the rear frame so as to completely block off the groove-shaped openings. The groove-shaped openings are formed so that lead wires connected to terminals formed at the both ends of the cold cathode tubes extend through the groove-shaped openings.
With another conventional liquid crystal display device, two lead wires are connected to both ends of each of U-shaped lamps used as a back-light of a liquid crystal module. Rubber spacers are attached to the lead wires. The spacers are fitted to the ends of the U-shaped lamps. Then, the spacers are fitted separately to a support frame of the liquid crystal module (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-33016, for example).
Also, with another conventional liquid crystal module, lamp sockets cover both ends of horizontal tube parts of U-shaped light sources. The lamp sockets are plugged into pockets formed in a rear frame of the liquid crystal module to fix the light sources (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-171167, for example).
With the conventional liquid crystal module, since the single, large lamp sockets made of silicone rubber are expensive, this drives up the cost of the liquid crystal module.
Furthermore, the spacers disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-330162 and the lamp sockets disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-171167 are fitted into a box-shaped support frame or pockets provided to an outside of a side wall of the rear frame, and are not fitted into groove-shaped openings formed in the rear frame.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved liquid crystal module. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.